


Valdebebas

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Semi-Public Sex, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Marcelo has a conspiratorial theory





	Valdebebas

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing described below is real or meant to imply anything about their sexuality.

"He's fucking him, I tell you," said Marcelo in a hushed voice to the group of players leaned conspiratorially toward him.

It brought a wide range of reactions, varying from satisfied 'I knew it' to 'no way' exclamations.

Marcelo looked disapprovingly at his teammates.

"That's quiet by your standards?"

"But how you see it?" Gareth frowned, angry that Marcelo would know something that Luka ought to tell him, his longest friend from the team, their friendship started yet in Tottenham.

"Shall I draw it to you?" Marcelo sneered.

Vini giggled.

"I'd love to see this drawing."

Mariano couldn't be worse than his colleague:

"I challenge you to post it on Instagram once you do it." He taunted Marcelo.

"But how do we even know it's real?" Toni's thick German accent cut through the brewing argument, stopping Marcelo whose mouth had been already opened for a riposte.

"Yeah, like someone saw them?" Karim backed him.

Marce rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious once you take a closer look at them, see how they kiss at every two minutes, pet each other hair or neck, how they're glued to each other, coming to meetings together, walking out together-"

"There is this," Lucas drawled, not sounding convinced, "but you didn't see them doing the actual thing, did you?"

"Why else would Sergio give him that special treatment?"

"Because everyone loves Luka."

"Wrong!" Marce was ecstatic with triumph. "Everyone _likes_ Luka. But our Capi actually loves him."

"I still don't see it." Casemiro said. "Like, Sergio all right, that I can imagine. He's always had some special friend-"

"Exactly," mouthed Marce.

"-but Luka? Our Lukita? He looks cute but he's the though, straight guy. Like, I haven't seen anyone straighter here, well, maybe Gareth since Cris left-"

"Hey!"

"-but our spitfire Croat with other man? With Sergio of all men?"

Marce threw his arms up.

"Everyone has flaws. Luka is perfect player on the pitch, perfect friend in the locker room, no wonder he strayed the wrong path in his love life."

"You all discussing it like a certain thing while I still won't believe until I see with my own two eyes," Marco declared.

"Then look closer," Marcelo hissed.

And following his own advice he glanced around to see where the two objects of their gossiping were. Black ringlets of his hair sprang back and forth, as he turned his head.

Others did that too.

But the infamous pair was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?"

"I'm pretty sure they were paired together at stretching earlier."

"Maybe Sergio's leg still hurts and they moved to the ice bath?"

"Nonsense, why would they go together then?"

Marcelo made a very crude gesture of what he thought of two said men were doing right now.

"You think they really-?" Regui wondered aloud.

Vini smiled widely at him.

"Cap fucking Luka? I'd bet my daily rate for it."

"Deal!" Isco grew out of nowhere before them and shook bewildered Vini's hand.

They all headed through the building to the ice bath area first only to find it empty.

Then someone said:

"You've heard that? I think it was from the billiard room."

"See, they only play pool," Gareth said pointedly at Marcelo.

The whole squad scrambled up the stairs toward entertaining rooms and bursted through the not closed doors in the hall-

-to find the missing two there at the pool table indeed.

Only far more interested in each other than any of the balls that rolled aimlessly around Sergio's sprawled on the table form. Face completely undone, their captain drooled on the table from mouth slack open in pleasure, muscles strained under tattoos, hands - with two middle fingers taped - gripped the opposite edge of the table for support while Luka drove into him from behind.

"Holy shit!"

Luka halted, ignoring Sergio's complaining whine. Crouched above Sergio, he looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

He was disheveled too, but not to the extent of the incoherent heap that Sergio presented. His pants were lowered to half thighs, while Sergio's tangled somewhere at the ankles. Luka's face was flushed, few strands of hair plastered to his sweated forehead, but some of the blush that colored his cheeks might be from embarrassment rather than sexual activity.

Whereas Sergio was completely out of it. He skimmed his team with unseeing eyes, before bucking under Luka.

"C'mon, Luka," he growled.

"Uh, we've got some- a lot of company if you didn't notice."

"Fuck them. I mean, fuck me. Give them a show if they want to, I don't care, just move."

Luka leaned down so his loose hair fell at his face, hiding him at least a bit from countless pairs of widened in shock eyes.

"Could you, uhm, leave? Please?" the last word came out breathless as Sergio shifted impatiently.

"Right, let's get out guys," Gareth thundered as Marcelo, the initiator of the whole action was still stuck to the spot.

The team went out one by one, some quickly, some reluctantly.

"I won," singsonged Isco to Vinicius. "You owe me €22k."

"But I betted for, not against. And they are fucking."

"Oh no, you betted Sergio's fucking Luka, not the other way around."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading;)


End file.
